clash_of_the_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
Mount of Idols
The Mount of Idols is a location seen in Wrath of the Titans. It is a temple dedicated to the Gods of Olympus. Statues of all the Gods line the temple, and there is even one of Hades, despite not being counted amongst the 12 Olympians. Next to the statue of Hades is a statue of Poseidon, and at the very heart is a large statue of Zeus overlooking them. The temple is somewhat decrepit and partially ruined, but mostly intact, and it still remains a grand building. According to Perseus, this temple was the closest place to the heavens (after Olympus), where people used to worship the Gods. By the time of Wrath of the Titans, it is completely deserted. Chronology Perseus brings Helius here after the Chimera attack on his village. Once there, he prays for Zeus to come and meet him. His prayer is answered soon enough, yet it is not Zeus who arrives, but Poseidon. Emerging from a cloud of smoke, the God of the sea relates to Perseus what has happened; Hades and Ares have joined Kronos against humanity. Perseus then notices that Poseidon is gravelly injured, and asks where his father is. The God replies that Zeus is now a prisoner of Hades, and advises Perseus to free him, less there be oblivion. Perseus does not know the way into the Underworld, but Poseidon instructs him to find his son, Agenor, who is with Queen Andromeda. He then tells Perseus that Agenor can lead him to the fallen one (Hephaestus). With his dying breath, Poseidon surrenders the Trident to Perseus and succumbs to his wounds. The God crumbles away into dust before Perseus. The Mount of Idols is seen again when Perseus challenges Ares to a duel to reclaim the thunderbolt. Ares accepts and awaits his brother. When Perseus arrives, Ares reveals Helius to Perseus, whom he has kidnapped to witness the death of his father. Perseus begs him to spare Helius, but Ares has no desire to harm the boy, as he only desires Helius to know the pain of losing a father. Perseus engages Ares with the Trident and the Pitchfork, as well as a sword and two daggers. Ares single handedly disarms Perseus of all his weapons and begins to beat Perseus with his fists. Perseus uses a rock to bash Ares in the head, but Ares slams Perseus through several pillars, which nearly renders him unconscious. While Helius silently urges his father to keep fighting, it gives Perseus just enough strength. Ares notices this with interest, but he is finally distracted when Helius takes up a sword. Amused, Ares takes the sword from him, but he is suddenly tackled by Perseus, who stabs him and keeps Ares in a choke hold. After a titanic struggle, a weakened Ares accepts defeat. Perseus slays Ares with the thunderbolt, and combines the Spear of Triam. Trivia This temple is dedicated to the glory of the Gods. Ironically, two Gods die in this temple, first Poseidon, then Ares. When Poseidon meets Perseus in the temple, he sits directly in front of the statue of himself, as the statue's giant trident can be seen in the background. Category:Wrath of the Titans (2012) Locations